gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of cryptograms
The following is a list of cryptograms from Gravity Falls. There is a cryptogram during the credits of each episode. They use Caesar ciphers, Atbash ciphers, and the A1Z26 cipher. Episodes 1-6 are Caesar ciphers, Episodes 7-13 are Atbash ciphers, Episodes 14-19 are the A1Z26 cipher, and Episode 20 is a Combined cipher. Book 3 contains a symbol substitution cipher. Season 1 cryptograms Caesar ciphers The Caesar ciphers used in Gravity Falls substitute the original letter for the third letter after it. In the case for letters X, Y, and Z you must cycle through to the beginning of the alphabet. Caesar cipher table Made Me Realize During the intro, there is a cryptogram that reads "VWDQ LV QRW ZKDW KH VHHPV." Once decoded, it reads "STAN IS NOT WHAT HE SEEMS." Mystery Shack Mystery During the game, look on Stan's desk to see a cryptogram that reads "HYHU QRWLFHG VWDQV WDWWRR." Once decoded, it reads "EVER NOTICED STANS TATTOO." Rumble's Revenge There are 12 cryptograms in Rumble's Revenge. *Take all the capitalized letters from the decoded messages together and you get: "MY NAME IS BILL" Tourist Trapped During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLWB IDOOV." Once decoded, it reads "WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS." The Legend of the Gobblewonker During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads: "QHAW ZHHN: UHWXUQ WR EXWW LVODQG." Once decoded, it reads "NEXT WEEK: RETURN TO BUTT ISLAND." Headhunters During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "KH'V VWLOO LQ WKH YHQWV." Once decoded, it reads "HE'S STILL IN THE VENTS." The Hand That Rocks the Mabel During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "FDUOD, ZKB ZROW BRY FDOO PH?" Once decoded, it reads "CARLA, WHY WONT YOU CALL ME?" The Inconveniencing During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "RQZDUGV DRVKLPD!" Once decoded, it reads "ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" Dipper vs. Manliness During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "PU. FDHVDULDQ ZLOO EH RXW QHAW ZHHN. PU. DWEDVK ZLOO VXEVWLWXWH." Once decoded, it reads "MR. CAESARIAN WILL BE OUT NEXT WEEK. MR. ATBASH WILL SUBSTITUTE." Carpet Diem The cryptogram at the bottom of a page in Why Am I Sweaty? says "SXEHUWB LV WKH JUHDWHVW PBVWHUB RI DOO DOVR: JR RXWVLGH DQG PDNH IULHQGV" which once decoded says, "PUBERTY IS THE GREATEST MYSTERY OF ALL ALSO: GO OUTSIDE AND MAKE FRIENDS." Land Before Swine During Stan's fantasy sequence we see his back turned and his bare back. Where his tattoo should be is instead "OLHV." Once decoded it says "LIES." Dreamscaperers Stan's mindscape version of the Mystery Shack had "PBVWHUB VKDFN" over the main entrance. Once decoded it says, "MYSTERY SHACK." Gideon Rises A message is hidden in the pipes of the Mystery Shack that say "ELOO LV ZDWFKLQJ". Once decoded it says, "BILL IS WATCHING". Atbash ciphers Atbash ciphers are decoded by reversing the letter, an example includes that an A turns into a Z. Atbash cipher table Double Dipper During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "KZKVI QZN WRKKVI HZBH: "ZFFTSDCJSTZWHZWHZWFS!"" Once decoded, it reads "PAPER JAM DIPPER SAYS: "AUUGHWXQHGADSADSADUH!"." Irrational Treasure During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "V. KOFIRYFH GIVNYOVB." Once decoded, it reads "E. PLURIBUS TREMBLEY." Which is Latin for, "Out of many, Trembley." The Time Traveler's Pig During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "MLG S.T. DVOOH ZKKILEVW" Once decoded, it reads "NOT H.G. WELLS APPROVED." H.G. Wells wrote fiction about time travel. Fight Fighters During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "HLIIB WRKKVI, YFG BLFI DVMWB RH RM ZMLGSVI XZHGOV" Once decoded, it reads "SORRY DIPPER, BUT YOUR WENDY IS IN ANOTHER CASTLE." Little Dipper During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "GSV RMERHRYOV DRAZIW RH DZGXSRMT" Once decoded, it reads "THE INVISIBLE WIZARD IS WATCHING." Summerween During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "YILFTSG GL BLF YB SLNVDLIP: GSV XZMWB" Once decoded, it reads "BROUGHT TO YOU BY HOMEWORK: THE CANDY." Boss Mabel During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "SVZEB RH GSV SVZW GSZG DVZIH GSV UVA" Once decoded, it reads "HEAVY IS THE HEAD THAT WEARS THE FEZ." A1Z26 cipher The A1Z26 cipher is a simple substitution cipher decoded by substituting the nᵗʰ letter of the alphabet for given number n. A1Z26 cipher table Bottomless Pit! During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "14-5-24-20 21-16: "6-15-15-20-2-15-20 20-23-15: 7-18-21-14-11-12-5 '19 7-18-5-22-5-14-7-5"." Once decoded it reads, "NEXT UP: "FOOTBOT TWO: GRUNKLE'S GREVENGE.'" The Deep End During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "22-9-22-1-14 12-15-19 16-1-20-15-19 4-5 12-1 16-9-19-3-9-14-1". Once decoded it reads, "VIVAN LOS PATOS DE LA PISCINA". This is Spanish for "LONG LIVE THE POOL DUCKS." Carpet Diem During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads'"2-21-20 23-8-15 19-20-15-12-5 20-8-5 3-1-16-5-18-19'?" Once decoded it reads, "BUT WHO STOLE THE CAPERS?" Boyz Crazy During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "8-1-16-16-25 14-15-23, 1-18-9-5-12?" Once decoded it reads, "HAPPY NOW, ARIEL?", a reference to Alex Hirsch's sister Ariel Hirsch. Land Before Swine During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "9-20 23-15-18-11-19 6-15-18 16-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-9-7-19!" Once decoded it reads, "IT WORKS FOR PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGS!" Dreamscaperers During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "20-15 2-5 3-15-14-20-9-14-21-5-4 ..." Once decoded, it reads "TO BE CONTINUED..." Combined Cipher A Combined cipher is a mix of two or more ciphers seen in the show. Only one such cipher has been seen at the end of Gideon Rises. It's solved by switching the letters using A1Z26 cipher, then flipping it with the Atbash cryptogram, and finally by using the Caesar cryptogram. Gideon Rises During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "5-19-23-6-21-16 18-9-6 4-16-19 22-12-15-10-20-19-25-19-5" Once decoded, it reads "SEARCH FOR THE BLINDEYE" Symbol Substitution Cipher In 3, a symbol substitution cipher is used. The symbols are hidden on many pages of the journals. Dreamscaperers *In yellow behind Bill Cipher's name is a message that decodes to "LIAR MONSTER SNAPPY DRESSER." Gideon Rises *The page for the Squash with a Human Face and Emotions in 3'' says '"DON'T EAT HIM"' in the top right corner. *The maze-like page in ''3 has a message that decodes to "THE PORTAL WHEN COMPLETED WILL OPEN A GATEWAY TO INFINITE NEW WORLDS AND HERALD A NEW ERA IN MANKIND’S UNDERSTANDING OF THE UNIVERSE. PLUS, IT WILL PROBABLY GET GIRLS TO START TALKING TO ME FINALLY." Category:Gravity Falls Category:Lists Category:Other